


Alternative Ending for It's a Wonderful Leap

by 19thjester



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, crackfic, if you want to read about Trump getting run over this is the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thjester/pseuds/19thjester
Summary: Sam finally rights a wrong after over fifty years and rids the world of the orange-faced menace.





	1. Chapter 1

(To Don Bellisario: I have but one simple and humble request, and that is to bring back Quantum Leap simply so you can do this one scene. You wouldn’t even need Al for it!)

EXT. NIGHT.

(Dr. Sam Beckett Leaps. He finds himself behind the wheel of a New York cab. Just outside the car, a father and his son- Donald Trump and his father- are preparing to enter.)

SAM  
Wait.

FATHER  
What is it? Can we catch this cab or not?

SAM  
I need to do something first.

(Sam gets out of the car. He points to the kid.)

SAM  
Can you walk over there? Just for a minute?

SON  
What for?

SAM  
I want to… (improvises) show you a new trick.

SON  
What kind of trick?

SAM  
Wouldn't be much of a trick if I told you, would it?

SON  
...okay.

(The son walks to the place where Sam pointed to.)

SAM (to Father)  
This won’t take long. Wait here.

FATHER  
(grumbling) All right. (turns away)

(Sam steadies himself, both hands on the wheel. Then he floors it. The car hits the kid, sending a spray of blood on the windshield. As the father rushes forward, shouting in protest, Sam leaps out, a smile on his face.) 


	2. Chapter 2

This version is closer to what happened in the actual episode:

EXT. NIGHT.

(Dr. Sam Beckett Leaps in, finding himself behind the wheel of a New York cab. A father and his son- Donald Trump and his father- are already in the backseat. Sam keeps driving, repeating what he said before.)

FATHER  
Oh no, no problem.

SAM  
It should be right up ahead here, on Fifth Avenue.

FATHER  
This place has changed a lot in thirty years.

SAM  
Where you goin’?

FATHER  
A brokers’ meeting. New York Realtors.

(Sam frowns as he remembers what he was supposed to say next. The son, at this point, leans forward to get a closer look at where they’re going and Sam seizes the opportunity. He turns into an alley, with the camera viewing the long empty stretch ahead of them. Sam slams on the gas and the sudden force throws the son through the windshield.)

SAM  
Sorry about that! Are you okay?

(The son, lying prone in the alley, doesn’t answer. To be sure, Sam drives forward.)

FATHER  
No! Stop! What are you doing?!

(The car runs over the boy with a quiet thump. Sam turns to the father.)

SAM  
I’m sorry. In over fifty years, this boy will grow up to terrorize America’s future and I couldn’t risk having an orange-faced menace in charge of this country. Godspeed, Mr. Trump.

(Sam Leaps out.) 


End file.
